the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fukutsu no Seishin (Clan of Fortitude)/Members/Fandragons
A selection of dragons not tied in to the main clan's lore, but generally speaking have made their home somewhere in Fukutsu no Seishin's territory. Arrancar'' (Bleach)'' Coyote Starrk Lilynette Gingerbuck Baraggan Louisenbairn Tier Harribel Ulquiorra Cifer Nnoitra Gilga Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Zommari Rureaux Szayelaporro Granz Yylfordt Granz Di Roy Rinker Ggio Vega Dragon Orb Elian Aurora Nolita Firestorm Kira Longfang Pell Whispering Shadow International Rescue (Thunderbirds) Scott Tracy Being the eldest of five wilful brothers is a challenge, but it's one Scott has risen to magnificently, especially after the loss of first their mother and later their father left him to look after his four younger brothers. It's a responsibility he takes very seriously - too seriously, his brothers will occasionally complain, having bestowed upon him the nickname "Smother Hen" for when he's being particularly overprotective. Thunderbird One While she has many attributes, the one Thunderbird One is best known for is her speed. It's little wonder; the purpose of her creation was to be fast - first to react, first to arrive. Right from completion - the first of her sisters to be completed - it's been a constant characterisation of this high-speed jet. John Tracy John hates three things: gravity, crowds and senseless cruelty. Living up in a satellite thousands of miles above the surface of the planet, well out of reach of all three, it usually takes a lot of convincing from his brothers to get him to join them in their family home, situated on an island in the middle of nowhere, but unfortunately afflicted with a condition called gravity. Still, as much as John hates the force and how it makes his mind and body sluggish, he loves his brothers more and so does occasionally make the effort to come down from orbit. Thunderbird Five Theoretically, Thunderbird Five should be lonely. Docked in space - a permanent geostationary orbit thousands of miles above her sisters, where only one of the other Thunderbirds can ever reach her (Three does reach her. Often.) - there are few who would be able to stomach such solitude. Thunderbird Three Three is unique; moreso than any of her siblings. She isn't designed for atmospheric anything, yet still she lives deep inside a geo-bound island. And, with the young yet talented hands of her pilot Alan guiding her, atmospheric flight is nothing more than a challenge - one she rises to. Two claims to be versatile, but Three can never quite resist reminding her smaller sister of her own disastrous forays into environments she was not designed for. Entering space is no good if you can't survive re-entry again, and going underwater means nothing if you have to drown to do it. Naruto Uchiha Obito Obito died the day he watched Rin's suicide - not that he knew that, at the time. Twisted by despair, hate, and a poisonous voice in his ear, the creature that replaced 'Obito' performed atrocity after atrocity, spreading pain and fear across the world with a name that wasn't his, and a mind that had long since ceased to be his own. Uchiha Shisui Shisui should be dead. He knows this, even without the scars around his eye reminding him that he'd been betrayed by someone that maybe he had never really trusted, but had never comprehended the exact depths of desire, greed, and warmongering he'd possessed. The only reason he was here, still breathing, still in possession of both his eyes, was because of an impossibility he still couldn't quite get his head around. The Heart Pirates (One Piece) Trafalgar D. Water Law Law always knew he'd be a doctor. The son and eldest child of two renowned doctors, he never saw any other future for himself and studied studiously. Unfortunately, the world had other plans. A genetic mutation from generations of exposure to toxic materials in the city struck all the inhabitants down one after the other in quick succession, claiming many lives and terrifying their neighbours until they were quarantined and slaughtered in a propaganda stunt. Law was the only survivor. Penguin When he was young, Penguin never thought he'd turn to piracy. His first encounter with pirates left him traumatised and orphaned, with a foster mother too busy grieving the loss of her husband in the same attack to remember how to raise two wilful boys, and a younger brother in all but blood with a penchant for getting himself into trouble. Shachi Shachi was still a child when his world shattered in front of him. Sprayed in his mother's blood, and wounded from where her body hadn't managed to shield him from all of the attacks, the last sight he ever saw clearly was his mother's dead body. Ever since then, he's worn shades to protect eyes long-damaged from constant exposure to the sun glancing off the snow, giving the world a darker tint. Bepo Growing up in the Mink tribe, Bepo adored his older brother. He would follow him around wherever he went, mimicking everything he did, until the day his brother left. To Bepo, it was sudden, although in reality his brother had been planning the voyage with his friends for some time before departure, and he was left unsure of what to do. The Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece) Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Brook Other Fandoms Crow Hogan (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) Hanzou (Sumomomo Momomo) Johnny Joestar (Steel Ball Run) Kanda Yu (D.Gray-Man) Kuroba Kaito (Magic Kaito 1412) Mikigami Tokiya (Flame of Recca) Nanashi (Marchen Awakens Romance) Nanashi, literally "nameless", is someone whose past remains a complete mystery. Found bleeding half to death and amnesiac by the leader of the thieves' guild Luberia, he was brought into their number and healed. Well-liked, he became the new leader when the previous one - also his rescuer - vanished. Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) Semi (MAOH Juvenile Remix) Death was always a natural thing to Semi. Back, before he was Semi, when he had a name that no-one ever used so he discarded it, he realised that most people didn't see things that way. He also realised that it was a way to make money. Working as a rather immature killer for hire, he killed anyone he was asked to, and occasionally more besides, if annoyed. Not exactly professional, according to the agencies he worked through, but there was little they could do. Refusing to pay, or getting other killers to target him always failed. Thorn (The Inheritance Cycle)